Memories
by MandyCakes
Summary: What happens when Henry goes back to Tucson? DanielBetty oneshot


**Disclaimer: I most definitely don't own Ugly Betty or any of the characters...this is just my overactive imagination at its best.**

**A/N: **_I know I haven't updated my other fics in awhile...so sorry for that...but over thanksgiving break I started writing all these one-shots. I guess I just needed to get Daniel/Bettyness out of my system and on the computer. Enjoy :D_

_Summary:_ What happens when Henry leaves?

* * *

It's funny how the human mind works. It's odd how we think we're going to remember certain events forever, but we don't. How we can recall the most obscure and random facts, but at times can't remember things that seem important, like someone's name or birthday.

Betty Suarez had always taken pride in her ability to recall facts. Yet, she didn't recall crying on her first day of kindergarten. Or the first time she tasted her dad's flan. She wasn't sure what she wore to her first middle school dance, or the name of her first crush. But one thing she would never forget was the night Henry had gone back to Tucson. It had to be one of the saddest moments of her life.

It happened on a Thursday in the second week of March. Betty had known the day was quickly approaching, but she had tried to push it to the back of her mind for as long as possible.

So when Henry had stopped by her new apartment to say goodbye, she put on her brave face and gave him a weak smile. He'd hugged her tight and kissed her lips gently, saying he loved her and how he wished things could be different.

Betty had nodded in agreement, biting her bottom lip to keep the tears at bay. He wrapped his arms around her again, telling her he'd call her when he landed.

"Okay," Betty had whispered, watching as he reluctantly turned away and walked back to the cab.

She stepped back inside, taking a deep breath and letting herself cry like she'd wanted to all week. She sat down on the sofa for awhile, wishing she could make the tears stop. Betty started to grab another tissue but flinched at the sound of someone at the door.

She frowned, putting her glasses back on. She didn't feel like seeing anyone right now. "Who is it?" she cleared her throat and wiped at her eyes.

"It's me. Daniel." She took a deep breath, opening the door. She let him inside and closed the door behind him.

"What umm…what brings you by?" she wondered quietly, crossing her arms. She already knew why he was here…she could read his face. Daniel gazed down at her, knowing that her attempt to act as if everything was fine wouldn't work on him.

"I just…I wanted to check on you," Daniel had said, letting his eyes wander from her damp eyes to the balled up tissues on the sofa.

"Well thank you, but I'm fine," Betty said defiantly turning away from him. She made her way into the kitchen, pouring herself some water.

"No you're not, Betty. You're hurting…you don't need to be alone right now," he said sincerely, moving closer to where she was standing.

Betty felt her eyes fill with fresh tears. She didn't want to lose it again, but she felt her emotion get the best of her. Daniel stood directly behind her, touching her narrow shoulders and giving them a light squeeze. "You were right, you know. I was _so_ stupid… somewhere deep down, I really thought he would stay…" she admitted, finally losing her composure.

Daniel turned her around and pulled her into his embrace. "Shh… it'll be okay...I promise," he rubbed her back soothingly. "You're not stupid, Betty. You just did what you thought was best," he tried to reassure her.

"Well it's over now. No one's ever gonna love me like that again," she cried into his shirt.

"What?" Daniel wasn't sure he heard clearly. Daniel felt her pull away from him, "Henry saw past the fact that I'm not…" she paused, averting her gaze momentarily. "I mean _look at me_ Daniel…" his blue eyes gazed into her chocolate ones. Her hair was slightly disheveled and her cheeks were streaked with tears. He stroked her face, gently wiping away what remained with his thumbs.

"I'm looking at you. You wanna know what I think?" he rested his hands on her shoulders. "I think Henry's _crazy_ for leaving you, Betty. And I think you're crazy to believe that someone else couldn't love you as much or more than Henry does. I don't understand why you can't see how wonderful and beautiful you are," Betty allowed herself to become immersed in the intensity of his eyes as he was saying these things to her. She knew he wasn't just saying it because they were friends and she needed to feel better- he'd meant every word.

"Who's to say there's not someone who already loves you more than Henry _ever_ could?" he asked her. Daniel seemed to really hear himself and took a step back, putting some distance between them. Betty watched as he glanced at the carpet, trying to compose his thoughts.

"What do you me-"

"Look Betty," he interrupted her, "what I'm saying is that you shouldn't let this determine whether or not you're going to find happiness again. Okay?"

Betty stared at the man in front of her, his deep blue eyes looking into hers compassionately, trying to make her understand what he was saying. It was at that moment that Betty knew that she would never forget the night Henry left New York…because it was the same night she realized that Daniel was talking about himself.

He was the one who loved her more than Henry ever could.

"Okay," she replied, nodding slightly. "I won't." He was right...she definitely shouldn't give up on love.

"Good. Come here," Betty let out a sigh, this time feeling different as both of his arms encircled her frame. She closed her eyes momentarily, resting her head on his chest.

His heart was racing.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

**Maybe not my best...but please tell me what you think...all reviews appreciated :D**


End file.
